1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sealing members, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sealing member for preventing heated air during days of elevated temperature from entering a truck cab through a sliding rear window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various inflatable members have been utilized in the prior art, particularly when a trailer is positioned within a truck bed. The prior art devices, however, have been of interest relative to directing a sealing relationship between the truck bed and a rearwardly oriented trailer, enhancing ventilation by use of a truck cab's sliding rear window. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,201 to Collins et al. sets forth a door assembly to provide access between an interior pickup passenger compartment or cab and an interior of a camper enclosure with the sealing element extending between the door frame and the camper enclosure, as is typical of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,836 to Pettit sets forth an inflatable cushion for positioning between a camper portion that extends over a truck cab and the truck cab itself to enhance stability of the camper relative to the truck cab in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,977 to Davis et al. sets forth a movable partition for dividing up an interior of a cargo transport utilizing inflation tubes to sealingly partition the cargo area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,175 to Van Dyk sets forth an inflatable gasket squeezed between conductive sections of a shielding enclosure with an inner and outer tube for effecting such electrical separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,483 to Bent, Jr. sets forth an inflatable seal that provides an encircling sealing arrangement between a vehicle body and a door assembly to enable the vehicle body to project exteriorly of an associated door housing the seal.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved method of providing a truck cab to bed seal wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in its employment, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.